Storybrooke Pet Shelter
*Dr. Thatcher *Sheriff Graham † |visitors = Emma Swan *Mary Margaret Blanchard |firstmention = The Shepherd |firstappearance = 7:15 A.M. |latestappearance = Heroes and Villains }} Storybrooke Pet Shelter, also known as the Animal Shelter, is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the tenth episode of the first season. History After coma patient David is discharged from the hospital and resumes his life, he finds a job at the pet shelter helping Dr. Thatcher. While putting up posters around town, he bumps into Mary Margaret, who asks how his job search is going, to which he tells her about working at the pet shelter. Although David seemed to be developing feelings for Mary Margaret, he tells her that he is going to work on his marriage with Kathryn. Without either party knowing, they become more enamored with one another. Both begin showing up daily to the diner by seven-fifteen just to see each other. Throughout each day, Mary Margaret secretly watches David come to the diner, go to work at the pet shelter and then return home. When Emma catches her one morning at the diner rather than at the school like she claimed, a lovesick Mary Margaret admits to "stalking" David and tracking his movements. Later on, in the woods, Mary Margaret finds an injured dove and brings the animal to the shelter to have Dr. Thatacher check its health. The doctor says the dove's wounds will heal, but cannot survive on its own and needs to reunite with its flock soon. Although David protests against it, Mary Margaret leaves the shelter to release the dove where its flock might pass by. Following the fallout from David and Mary Margaret's love affair becoming public knowledge to Kathryn and the whole town, Kathryn mysteriously disappears as she is on-route to Boston. Emma begins an investigation, and with Ruby's help, she finds a box with a human heart in it. At the pet shelter, David shares his fears with Mary Margaret that he may have killed Kathryn without remembering he did it, as earlier he was wandering the woods with no recollection of how he got there. When Emma comes in to announce a human heart was found, a grief-stricken David believes himself to be responsible and begs to be arrested. Instead, Emma reveals the fingerprints on the box are Mary Margaret's. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *According to a newspaper clipping created for "Desperate Souls", Storybrooke also has a business called Storybrooke Animal Sanctuary. (Photograph) The article can be seen, upside-down, in Graham's box of belongings,File:108LookFlipped.png File:108Look.png File:108Look2.png File:108Look2Flipped.png but only the headline is readable on-screen. *David's shift at the animal shelter used to begin at 7:30 A.M. *The address number is 3651.File:120ItWontStart.png *According to the Storybrooke Daily Mirror, the pet shelter is being run by Storybrooke Humane Society.File:217DailyMirror.png |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The pet shelter has silvery forest wallpaper on the counter and behind the counter,File:110MaryMargaretLeaves.png and tree silhouettes on the window panes.File:119AugustMotorcycle.png Above the fish tank, there is a framed picture of a winter woods scene with birch trees. Real birch tree trunks are used as decorations.File:115BeOkay.png These are all nods to the Enchanted Forest. **The picture above the fish tank, can also be seen in Emma's house. It is the picture that Hook takes off the wall to find the squid ink.File:508Idea.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scenes inside the Storybrooke Pet Shelter, were filmed in Steveston Village, which doubles as the town of Storybrooke on Once Upon a Time. Two different locations were used for the interior scenes in "7:15 A.M." and "Red-Handed".Ginnifer Goodwin on the Season One Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "7:15 A.M." *In Season One, the blue storefront next to Granny's Diner starts out as a business called Worthington's Haberdashery,File:104BackToGrannys.png File:107NotRunningAway.png located in the former site of Artisans Galleria on Moncton Street in Steveston Village. By the time of "Red-Handed", this storefront has become the Storybrooke Pet Shelter,File:115FullMoon.png thanks to a false facade; it is more noticeable in "The Stable Boy".File:118ConfusingAndHorrible.png **This location reverts to the original Worthington's Haberdashery for the 1983 flashbacks in "Welcome to Storybrooke"File:217WalkWalkWalk.png and the 2001 flashbacks in "Save Henry".File:309WhoIsThis.png **The Storybrooke Pet Shelter is replaced on set by Any Given Sundae from the Season Four premiere "A Tale of Two Sisters".File:401ElsaWalksThroughTown.png ***However, stock footage appears to have be used briefly in an exterior shot of the diner in the Season Four episode "Heroes and Villains", where part of the old Pet Shelter sign can be glimpsed.File:411GrannysDiner.png Appearances }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}de:Tierheim Category:Once Upon a Time Locations